Turning is a machining process in which a cutting tool, typically a non-rotary tool bit, removes material from a workpiece while the workpiece rotates. Conventional methods of finishing and shaping aerospace components have employed turning to finish hardware. One processing limitation of turning is the length of processing time required to turn a piece. In addition, turning is less effective with hardened or temperature resistant materials. While there have been improvements to turning techniques, tool life and surface quality continues to be a concern. By way of example, turning may result in machining burrs or residual surface stress.